Yes, I Did See the Fireworks
by DixieGoddess
Summary: Just a short, little, late Vday fic from Hermione's POV in 6th year.


**Whenever you see a Hollywood movie, at the end, the girl always gets a hot, passionate kiss.  And they always see the wonderful fireworks flash before their eyes. **

**Well, obviously, I don't live inside a movie, or even a book.  When I got my first kiss, the fireworks didn't flash.  In fact, they didn't even get lit, let alone, leave the ground.  I mean, Viktor was nice and all, but let's face facts.  He found breaking another guy's nose fun, and couldn't pronounce my name correctly.  **

**Then, there was Neville.  What can I say?  I felt sorry for the guy, and all he asked for was one little date.  Surprisingly, he was bolder, and a tad better kisser, than I would've given him credit for.  I can't exactly say the fireworks made it into the air, but they just kinda fizzled.**

**So, here I am on Valentine's Day, looking like a complete idiot, being as I'm probably the only one without a date to this stupid dance.  Why did I come anyway?  Did I really think my fairy godmother would pop up and make me the splendor of the ball?  I looked down at my feet.  No glass slippers yet.**

**Having absolutely nothing else to do, I made my way to the second-floor bathroom.  NO one, especially those annoying Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown would be there.  I was feeling crappy anyway.  Maybe Myrtle would like some company.  We could howl at the toilet bowls together.**

**I stumbled into the bathroom.  I was so clutzy in these high heels.  I don't know why I let Ginny talk me into these stupid things.  Why bother?  No one pays attention to me anyway.**

**I looked in the mirror.  I hate my hair.  I hate the way it's so bushy.  I hate the way it never cooperates.  And I hate how that Ronald Weasley always has to make a mean comment on it.**

**In a desperate attempt to make myself look halfway decent, I grabbed a brush out of my purse and began dragging it through my hair with hard strokes.  After a coupled seconds, I accepted the fact that in wouldn't get any better, even _with_ a fairy godmother.**

**I tried to shove the brush back into my purse, but in my hastiness, missed and dropped it.  With a sigh, I bent to pick it up.  I straightened again and place it in my purse.  When I turned back to look in the mirror, I almost had a heart attack.  I swear, I must've jumped 20 feet in the air!**

**I spun around.  "Ron, what are you _doing_ here!?" I blurted.  "You can't be in here!  This is a _girl's_ bathroom!"**

**He shrugged, hands in his pockets.  "Excuse me.  I didn't realize you were so feminine."  I didn't have a response to that, so he continued.  "I followed you up here.  You seemed troubled.  What's up?"**

**I turned back the mirror and fiddled with my necklace.  "It's nothing," I muttered.  I looked back up and immediately wished I hadn't.  The hurt look in his eyes was more than I could take.  I turned back to him.  "Ron, I'm sorry," I apologized.  "It's nothing to do with you.  It's just this whole dance thing, and not having a date, and being completely invisible…"  I trailed off.**

**Ron placed a hand gently on my shoulder.  "Hermione," he whispered.  "You're _not_ invisible."  I lowered my head.  The tears started welling up in my eyes.  But before they could fall, I felt my head being tipped up and then lips being pressed against mine.  I couldn't have pulled away even if I'd wanted to.  I was too shocked.**

**A lot of times, people had insisted that Ron like me.  I blew 'em off like dry, brittle leaves.  But now, I guess they were more tuned in than me.  I didn't deserve the title, know-it-all, anymore.**

**When we finally pulled apart, I saw Ron smile.  Acting like a gentleman, he held out his arm.  "Care to accompany me to the dance?"**

**I smiled back, and took his arm.  "I'd be delighted to."**

**When we entered the Great Hall for the first time as a couple that night, Malfoy sauntered up to us.  "Well, well, Weasley.  I see you've finally stooped tot eh lowest point possible.  Couldn't "afford" anyone better, huh?  The best, or should I say _worst_, you could do was mudblood."**

**He brought back his head in laughter.**

**Ron gave a short laugh, and without missing a beat, punched Malfoy right in the nose.    
It broke and blood got all over Professor Snape's robes.  Ahhh… the perfect ending to a perfect night.**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering; Yes, I _did_ see the fireworks.  **

****

   


End file.
